turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (1889-1945) was chancellor of Germany from 1933 until his death, and, from 1934 until his death, he was the Führer (Leader) of Germany. He was also the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei or NSDAP), the Nazi Party. Hitler gained power during Germany's period of crisis following World War I. He pursued an aggressive foreign policy with the intention of expanding German Lebensraum (living space). This policy saw the annexation of Austria and Czechoslovakia before the invasion of Poland forced the Allies to act in 1939, touching off World War II. However, Germany was able to subdue France and the Low Countries in 1940, and force Britain off the continent. The following year, Germany invaded the Soviet Union. This proved to be Hitler's ultimate undoing, as German forces were not able to subdue the country before the onset of winter. The next three years saw the slow grinding down of Germany's military. Concurrently, after Japan, Germany's ally, attacked the United States in December, 1941, Germany also declared war on the US. The United States followed a policy of Europe first, engaging Germany military, in concert with Britain, in North Africa and then Italy. In 1944, a joint British-American-Canadian expeditionary force invaded Normandy, France. Germany was now caught in a vice, as the Anglo-Americans pushed from the west, and the Soviets pushed from the east, until 1945, when Germany was overrun, and Hitler committed suicide. Central to Hitler's worldview was race. Hitler held that the Aryans were the master race, and all others were inferior. Slavs would become subservient to German Aryans. Jews would be destroyed. To this end, Hitler initiated the Holocaust, which would eventually claim nearly 6 million Jews, along with the lives of other groups deemed inferior. Adolf Hitler in The Gladiator In an alternate where the Soviet Union triumphed in the Cold War, Adolf Hitler was a sort of historical bogeyman. Gianfranco Mazzilli was given a homework assignment to write a canto imitating Dante Alighieri's Inferno. One canto was to be devoted to a fascist; Gianfranco chose Hitler, placing him at the center of Hell, as Hitler had betrayed several parties. He privately noted that almost everyone in the class would probably choose Hitler. Adolf Hitler in The Man With the Iron Heart Adolf Hitler committed suicide in his bunker in April, 1945 as the Red Army drove on Berlin. While Germany fell, however, those loyal to Hitler fought on under the direction of Reinhard Heydrich in the form of the German Freedom Front. Adolf Hitler in "Ready for the Fatherland" near Zaporozhye, Ukraine. Hours later, Manstein would shoot Hitler dead. (Ready for the Fatherland)]]Adolf Hitler (1889-1943) was killed by Field Marshal Erich von Manstein after unreasonably demanding that the general launch a doomed offensive. To make matters worse, Hitler had called Manstein a Jew. Without thinking, Manstein shot Hitler dead. Adolf Hitler in Worldwar announce the founding of the Axis]] at Berchtesgadden in 1942 to discuss resistance to the Race]]Adolf Hitler (1889-195?) had lead Germany to its zenith from 1939 until 1942. By the time of the arrival of the Race's Conquest Fleet, he was engaged in wars with most of the other great Earth powers, including the Soviet Union, the United States, and Britain. He was also supporting Japan in its wars against the United States and China. Though Germany had made great strides early in the war on most fronts, it was outnumbered and in all likelihood would have found it harder and harder to defeat the Allied Forces as the war progressed. This all ceased to matter when the Race invaded Earth and World War II was aborted. At this point Germany joined all other human powers in resisting the alien invasion. For the next two years Hitler led Germany through a period of military desperation during which German physicists, led by Kurt Diebner, developed the atomic bomb. This invention forced Atvar to include Germany in a summit meeting called in Cairo. Hitler sent Joachim von Ribbentrop to represent Germany at this meeting with orders to make very aggressive demands of the Race. These included the restoration of all territories conquered by Germany early in World War II except Poland; recognition of the German right to annex Italy; and recognitions of the sovereignties of Finland, Sweden, Switzerland, Slovakia, Hungary, and Romania, all of which became German client states. Hitler continued to serve as Chancellor until his death, at which point he was succeeded in that position by Heinrich Himmler. He did not live to see the arrival of the Race's Colonization Fleet. Although Hitler's leadership saw both the restoration of Germany's military might lost in World War I and its recovery from the economic catastrophes which marked the Weimar Republic, he was a cruel and brutal dictator. Perhaps his greatest crimes were a series of genocides against those deemed Untermenschen, most famously the Jews. These were made to suffer a wide variety of atrocities, from loss of citizenship and property, to imprisonment, to extermination in concentration camps. Though other humans allied with Hitler out of necessity when the Race invaded, it is safe to say that he was the most despised man on Earth when he lived. Adolf Hitler in In the Presence of Mine Enemies '' '''Adolf Hitler' (1889-196?) was the first and greatest Führer of the Greater German Reich. He lead his country to victory in the Second World War, expanding Germany's empire throughout Europe, including the conquest and defeat of the Soviet Union and Britain. All of the major government offices and buildings in Berlin lined Adolf Hitler Platz. While Hitler was responsible for the largest empire the world had ever seen, he inadvertently planted the seeds for that empire's demise. In the First Edition of his poltical tract, Mein Kampf, Hitler espoused the virtues of the party democractically electing the Führer. After World War II, Hitler oversaw the revision of Mein Kampf to remove that language. Nonetheless, in 2010, upon the death of the third Führer, Kurt Haldweim, the British Union of Fascists harkened back to the First Edition. Fourth Führer Heinz Buckliger espoused the virtues of the First Edition. Hitler was also responsible for the Reich's policy of eradicating the Jews. For seven decades, Germany and its allies slaughtered any Jews they could find within and without their borders. Despite Hitler's best efforts, Jews survived, hiding in plain sight, long after Hitler's death. Adolf Hitler in The War That Came Early Adolf Hitler 'was chancellor of [[Germany (The War That Came Early)|the German ''Reich]] from 1933; from 1934, he was also the Führer (Leader) of Germany. He was also the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei or NSDAP), the Nazi Party. On September 29, 1938, Hitler was holding diplomatic talks with Neville Chamberlain of Great Britain, Edouard Daladier of the French Republic, and Benito Mussolini of Italy at the Munich Conference. During this meeting, already made tense by Hitler's shouting, heavy demands and crude language, Hitler received news of the murder of Konrad Henlein on German soil by a Czech citizen. Though he had nothing to do with the crime, and as far as he knew no one else under his orders did either, Hitler took advantage of the crime to declare war on Czechoslovakia on the spot, in front of his distinguished and horrified foreign guests. Germany attacked Czechoslovakia within days. In response, Britain, France, and the Soviet Union declared war on Germany. French forces did invade Germany, but the reponse of the Western Allied Forces was hardly aggressive. The Soviet Union, which had been engaged in a proxy war with Germany in Spain, did actively aerial bomb German positions in Czechoslovakia, but did not share a border with its ally. Thus, Czechoslovakia fell within a month. Hitler next turned his attention more fully west. He ordered the invasion and occupation the Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium. By the early months of 1939, the three countries had fallen, and German forces were pounding France itself. Adolf Hitler in "Joe Steele" '''Adolf Hitler (1889-1945) and US President Joe Steele shared a deep and abiding hatred of each other for most of the 1930s. Steele used Hitler and Nazism as tools to denounce his enemies; investigations of Steele's critics very often turned up "ties" to Hitler. However, both were content to saber-rattle at each other until World War II broke out. Steele, realizing how little distance there was between the U.S. and Europe, began sending financial aid to Britain, and then the Soviet Union, until the US entered the war in 1941. In 1943, the German army was crushed at Trotskygrad. The following year, the US and Britain invaded Europe. Germany was quickly crushed between the Soviet hammer and the Western anvil. In 1945, Hitler committed suicide. Adolf Hitler in "Uncle Alf" Feldwebel Adolf Hitler of the German Feldgendarmerie was sent to Lille, in occupied France in 1929, with orders to capture communist agitator Jacques Doirot. He shared his experiences in letters to his niece, Angela Raubal. In Hitler's view, the French were a degraded race, and deserved their defeat in the war of 1914. But Hitler was also disgusted with how complacent and corrupt the local German officers in Lille had become. Under the guise of a traveler from Belgium, Hitler was able to get a lead on Doirot. Nonetheless, he had to overcome the laziness of a fat sergeant, and convince Brigadier Englehardt to raid a meeting at the residence of fortune-teller Madame Lea. Hitler fanatically believed Doirot would be there, although he had no direct evidence of this, but willingly put his career on the line. Hitler's confidence in himself was justified; Doirot was present, and Hitler was able to arrest the subversive gathering nearly single-handedly. Adolf Hitler in Southern Victory Adolf Hitler was a sergeant in the army of Germany. He served in the Great War and was awarded the Iron Cross, First Degree--which was rarely given to enlisted men. He accompanied Heinz Guderian to Canada in the 1920s and met Irving Morrell. During his brief visit to Morrell's office (during which he did not give his name), he expressed virulent hate for the Jews. He alienated Morrell's Jewish aide, Ike Horwitz, who (privately) said to Morrell that the sergeant reminded him of Jake Featherston. Literary Comment While Hitler is not named in the text, Turtledove has admitted that the character is indeed Hitler.'' Category:Austrians Category:Germans Category:Artists Category:Authors Category:Convicted Criminals Category:Dictators (OTL) Category:Dictators (Alternate Timeline) Category:Führers of the Greater German Reich Category:German Chancellors (OTL) Category:Persons of Unclear Religious Affiliation Category:German Chancellors (Alternate Timeline) Category:Nazis Category:Convicted Criminals Category:Suicides Category:Would-Be Assassinations Category:The Gladiator Characters Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Joe Steele Characters Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Ready for the Fatherland Characters Category:Assassinations (Alternate Timeline) Category:Soldiers of the Great War Category:Soldiers of World War I Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Uncle Alf Category:Police Officers Category:POVs Category:Worldwar Characters Category:Articles With Many Categories Category:Historical Figures Category:Widowed People Category:People Born in Austria-Hungary Category:The War That Came Early Characters Category:Holocaust Category:Unnamed Historical Figures